1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grass catcher assembly or bagging assembly for use at the rear end of a riding lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grass catchers or bagger assemblies have long been used in conjunction with riding lawn mowers. In many instances, blower assemblies are mounted on the discharge side of the mower decks for blowing the grass clippings, leaves, etc., rearwardly and upwardly from the mower deck to a grass catcher or bagging assembly mounted on the rear of the mower. The deck discharge air contains large quantities of dust and debris, which are detrimental to the longevity of the mower should the same come into contact with the engine of the mower. In many of the bagging assemblies which are mounted on the rearward ends of mowers, a pivotal hood or cover is positioned over one or more bags. In certain of the prior art bagging assemblies, the deck discharge air escapes into the atmosphere between the upper ends of the bags and the lower end of the hood, with that discharge air and the debris associated therewith being directed onto the mower. Further, in those bagging assemblies described above, when the hood is pivotally moved to its open position so that the filled bags may be removed from the assembly, grass clippings, leaves, etc., fall between the hinged portion of the hood and its supporting structure onto the mower.
Further, in many of the bagging assemblies described above, the bags are constructed of a loose weave material so that air may pass therethrough as grass clippings are deposited therein with the result being that debris is discharged through the walls of the bag onto the mower.